Editting Guide
Editting Guide Welcome to the Wiki's Editting Guide! If you are completely new to wiki editting in general, this page will answer many questions that a lot of beginning editors may have by providing examples and links. If there are any questions you have that are not answered in this guide, feel free to leave a comment on the bottom of the page. This page will be continuously updated as new questions are presented. Please note that this is a very basic editting guide, you can always look for more help at the Community Central wiki page. Setting Up Before editting, it is best to set up your workspace. Depending on the type of editor you are using, such as the Source Editor (used for more in-depth editting) or Visual Editor (used for quick editting), you may have a different editting experience. There are cases where using a certain editing mode would be better then the other (there are cases where you must use one editor). However, it is better to have your options available to you when you edit. Classic Editor One may find great comfort in using the Classic Editor, since it uses syntax highlighting. When using this mode, text becomes color-coded to make things easier to read. Through more extensive editting, such as making a page like this that uses a custom font, you will have to use source editting to make it work. This is why its recommended switching to the Classic Editor. In order to do this: * You will need to hover over your account icon (this will appear on the top right corner of your screen, next to the little bell icon) * A drop down menu will appear, click "My Preferences." * You will now appear in a Special Page called "Preferences." Click "Editting" that appears as one of the five tabs that appears at the top of page. * Under "Editting experience", there will be an option that reads "Preferred editor". Click this option. * Select "Classic rich-text editor where applicable". * Click the small green "Save" button that appears on the bottom-right of the page. Editting Help Below are answers to common problems or questions that new editors may have. Please keep in mind that these answers are based on the assumption you have enabled the Classic Editor. Editting An Infobox If you have been around the wiki, you will have encountered an Infobox - this is a type of the pre-existing templates found on every wiki on Fandom. These infoboxes provide a summary of the page that a user is reading, and highlights important information on that page. If you are looking to make an edit on to an infobox on a pre-existing page, it would be best switch to the Visual Editor (using the Source Editor works too, but may take you longer). ____________ In order to make an edit to an infobox (using Visual Editor): *Go to the page you wish to edit *Click the the "Edit" button *Be sure to be in the "Visual" editting mode (you can tell this from the two tabs found above the editting area) *Hover over the infobox using your mouse, two options will appear: "edit" and "delete". *Click "edit", you should now be able to edit contents of the infobox. **Be sure to click "OK" when you are done making the changes. *Before clicking "Publish" to make your edits live, be sure to click the "Preview" options (found in a mobile and desktop icon) to see what the page looks like with your edits. **This is a good tool to use before finalizing your edits. In order to make an edit to an infobox (using Source Editor): *Go to the page you wish to edit *Click the the "Edit" button *Be sure to be in the "Source" editting mode (you can tell this from the two tabs found above the editting area) *The infobox will appear in a line, highlighted in yellow. The following below is what appears when you view the infobox found on the "A Working Workbench" page in source mode: *If you were to change the Rewards of the infobox, you will have replace or add what comes after the "rewards =" phrase. **It is important to know all elements before the equal sign that appears are case sensitive. This is true for all templates. For instance, if you changed the entire line of the rewards section to: "Rewards= 1x Workbench & Blueprint" ***Then the entire "Rewards" section will disappear when you hit "Preview" to view your changes. Please keep this in mind. *Before clicking "Publish" to make your edits live, be sure to click the "Preview" options (found in a mobile and desktop icon) to see what the page looks like with your edits. **This is a good tool to use before finalizing your edits.